


idk

by ggukdore



Category: Dramaworld (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukdore/pseuds/ggukdore
Summary: Someone said, sometimes the people closest to you betray you, and your home isn’t a place you can be happy anymore. I was torn between not giving up on the people I loved, and coming to terms with fact that those people no longer existed inside the body that I was staring at everyday. Is not a mistake. It’s a choice that made because they obviously didn’t give a single fuck about their relationship, and came back as nothing happened. I’m not upset that they lied to me, I’m upset that from now, I can’t believe them the same.
Kudos: 1





	idk

dw, im okay


End file.
